What the Heart Wants
by Raizen Yusuke
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. If only things were that simple for her. Anzu isn't sure what her heart wants. Her indecisiveness may cost her when Yugi accepts a date from another girl. Late Valentine's Day fic


**I had this idea to do a Valentine's Day special involving Yugi and Anzu. It was supposed to be a short one shot that I was going to upload on Valentine's Day, but when I was writing it the idea got bigger than I originally intended it to be. Instead of scrapping it for something smaller I decided to keep writing it and see where it was going. My short V-day one shot died, but I think it died for a more interesting story even if I did miss the holiday. I am uploading it anyway. **

**The story is set after the series. It's been a little over a year since the Ceremonial Battle. Yugi and Anzu are still in the same place they are before. A disillusioned Yugi believes that Anzu will only never see him as a friend. He decides to move on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters or Yu-Gi-Oh! manga**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Domino City. The sun had broken the chains that bonded it to the clouds. Its life nurturing golden rays warmed the prospering metropolis from the harsh frozen winds of winter that had been cutting through the city for weeks. Snow still blanketed everything, but today they were blessed that a new powder of clean whiteness did not fall on them. Perhaps it was a sign that spring would emerge early this year. Everything and everyone seemed to be reenergized by the sun. Jaded students complaints about it being too cold to walk to school were not heard that day. More carefree laughter and chatter filled the air. For once she wasn't shivering in spite having two coats on. It was so nice that she only required one jacket to keep her nice and cozy. Even school had been more laid back then usual. Their teachers reduced their homework for tonight. It was a glorious day. You wouldn't know it if you were looking at Anzu's face.<p>

Her brow was furrowed into an ugly scowl. The normal jubilant blue eyes were dyed with annoyance. There was just a tiny bit of resentment in those spheres. She was trying very hard to hold back the growl that was forming in her throat. With gritted teeth as she gripped the sides of her arms, so tightly that she threatened to cut off circulation in her arms. Saying she was in a bad mood was an obvious statement. Why shouldn't she be? She had been expecting to have a nice walk from school to home with her best friend, just the two of them. It was Jounouchi and Honda's turn to clean up the classroom. That left Anzu and Yugi to themselves. She was looking forward to it. It would be just like the good old days when it was just the two of them. They had been so busy lately that they had not gotten the chance to just hang out just the two of them. This was the perfect opportunity to rectify this. Why on earth did she of all people have to butt in?

She stood an arm's length away from the wild star shaped haired boy dressed in their navy blue school uniform that he commonly wore and a light blonde girl with glasses secured on her face dressed in a red plaid skirt with black stockings, a pink jacket on. The girl was clinging to the boy. The sight sickened Anzu right the pit of her stomach. What was worse was that Yugi did nothing to deter her. What was he thinking? He was only encouraging this behavior. He was too nice for his own good sometimes.

"Darling," that girl called in that overly innocent tone that concealed her true character. Anzu's frown grew more at sound of this. She hated, absolutely hated when she called Yugi that name.

"Yes, Rebecca," answered the always polite Yugi. He forced a smile to his face. He appeared to be flushed by the girl that was attached to his right arm.

"This is such a pleasant walk isn't it?" She rested her head on her darling's shoulder. It felt so right to be lying on there. It was if it had been made for the sole purpose of her to lay there.

Apprehension consumed his body forcing him to close his eyes. A hand found the back of his head. Soon he rubbed it nervously. "Um, yes it is a pleasant walk," he agreed. Yugi gulped. He noticed that his admirer now had her head on his shoulder. They were so close. If someone saw them they could not help, but think them bold to be in such intimate position in public. His cheeks were stained by crimson splotches. After all it was embarrassing to be so close to Rebecca. She wasn't the same preteen girl she was when they first met. Now fourteen her body was in the midst of puberty. Her legs were no longer stubby, but long and thin, at least putting her more than a foot taller than before. Her figure was becoming more feminine. Her pig tails stood as a remnant of her childhood. Rebecca had grown into quite the beauty. Yugi had to admit she pleasing to the eye even though she was three years his junior.

The teenage prodigy made herself comfortable by snuggling her head onto him. She loved the winter. It provided her with the perfect opportunity to snuggle up to Yugi as much as she wanted without complaints from anyone else. Rebecca stole a glance at the brunette woman who was her rival. Anzu was close behind them. Too close for Rebecca's liking. The older girl was glaring daggers at her. She didn't care though. All that mattered was that it was her and not Anzu who was joined with the object of their mutual affection. The blonde ignored Anzu's scowling and returned her focus to the man who had captured her heart. "It is so chilly out. I hope you do not mind me holding onto you to keep warm," Rebecca said in that same false soft childlike innocent tone.

Yugi unable to identity Rebecca's ruse only nodded his head in an understanding manner. "It is rather cold. California is known for its sunny weather. You probably aren't all that used to snow in places like Japan."

"Yeah, I have only seen snow a few times, but I haven't built up a resistance to the cold."

"Maybe you should have visited Japan in the spring or summer than," Anzu suggested trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. "Summer would have been better. That way you didn't have to miss any school." Anzu finished off by giving Rebecca smile much too wide to be sincere.

Rebecca returned the favor. "Grandpa did want to visit during Christmas. In the end he decided against it so we could spend the holiday with family. Unfortunately he had purchased tickets earlier in November. Rescheduling our trip to February was the less expensive option. I do not mind though. Getting to visit my darling with Valentine's Day looming near is perfect!" she exclaimed. Yugi fidgeted. Anzu on the other hand unleashed the dark growl she had been fighting back.

Valentine's Day was next Tuesday. Going by Rebecca's claim that meant her grandfather and she would be staying for at least four days. Four days of Rebecca stealing away Yugi's time and sinking her paws in him. She wanted to scream! Unless she wanted Yugi to think she was crazy she did the next best thing, and smacked her head against the palms of her hands. "Where are you and your grandfather staying exactly?" She suspected she knew the answer. Anzu prayed to every deity imaginable that her premonition was incorrect. The younger girl gave her coy look that infuriated the brunette.

"We are staying with darling and Sugoroku-san at the Kame Game Shop." The smug smirk plastered on her lips spread further back. To Anzu it was a look of triumph, as if saying: That's right I am staying with him and there is nothing you can do about it.

Her left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. Her already ironclad grip tightened on her arms even more. A pain now coursed in her arms. She was numb to this fact due to her emotional anxiety running rampant within her heart. That little, conniving, would be seductress! Her family was staying at the game shop. Who knew what she would try to do to Yugi when they were alone. Anzu never liked Rebecca's fawning over Yugi, but she was a kid. The furthest she would ever take it was a kiss on the cheek or maybe a hug. The former American Champion was no longer twelve though. Fourteen was the age where she would be more curious about sex. The girl was clearly wise in using her developing feminine features to her advantage. When she met them at the school gate she gave Yugi a big hug and made sure to rub her chest up against his. It was annoying. Rebecca was much too forward for Anzu's liking. The idea of her staying in Yugi's room with him inside alone was unfavorable. What if Rebecca tried sneaking into the same sleeping bag as him? 'That slut!' she thought. She mounted a powerful glare towards the younger girl that screamed stay away from him or else.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate!" she hollered causing both skilled duelists to stare at her in surprise. The judgmental eyes tore through her, erecting mortification from her soul. It made her face a rose red. "I mean for a girl to be staying in a boy's room alone. It just seems like something your mother wouldn't allow, Yugi." Her editing was poorly stringed together. God only hope that it was done enough to detract her outburst.

Anzu was acting peculiar. He suspected that this had something to do with Rebecca being attached to the end of his shoulder. It wasn't a secret that Anzu disapproved of Rebecca's overzealous actions towards him. She was very protective of him. "Rebecca is staying in my room, but I am sleeping on the couch. You are right Anzu. It did seem inappropriate for both Rebecca and I to sleep in the same room."

Tension that bonded her body dissolved. Good old Yugi. He was well mannered as always. She had nothing to worry about. Even Rebecca by some chance was a little more forward than usual Yugi would politely turn her down. That was the type of man her Yugi was. She couldn't resist smirking down at Rebecca. 'Though luck kid,' she mentally told the blonde. Seeing Rebecca pout was a satisfying. Being slutty wouldn't get her anywhere. Wait, did she really think that? She was being so harsh. Despite their rivalry for Yugi's attention Rebecca was a nice girl albeit as little more forward than Anzu liked. It was no reason to deem her a fourteen year old a slut. Just because she had developed breasts did not mean she would try to jump into bed with Yugi, right? This would be simpler if Rebecca was a late bloomer like Yugi was.

Anzu switched her sights from the genius to her eldest friend. It had been fourteen months since the Ceremonial Battle. In that time Yugi had undergone some changes both mentally, but especially physically. No longer was he the runt he was before. He went from being barely above five feet to five feet and four inches, approaching her height. He was still growing it appeared. Roundness in his face was smoothing out into a lean. He was attractive before, but there was an adorable after taste to it. Now that he had matured more the adorable nature was fading away, in its place a sexier exterior. Thanks to a combination of his maturing body and his celebrity status as the King of Duelists Yugi had become quite popular at school with the opposite sex. It was up to her to keep the true slutty girls from trying to claim a notch on their belts. Anzu disapproved of those girls' actions, yet she could also empathize with them. She admired his physical features. She ran a hand through her hair a mild heat rose to her face. Damn hormones were so bothersome. There was no harm in just looking.

Anzu's arousal did not go unnoticed by Rebecca. This time it was her turn to scowl. Anzu was ogling her darling. Subconsciously she moved closer to Yugi. She wasn't going to let Anzu have Yugi. Rebecca had already declared her love for him, which was more than Anzu, had done. Her chances of winning his affections were greater now that she had grown some. The young genius could compete with the aspiring dancer. "Darling," she said in her most appealing voice. When the breath taking violet eyes fell on her she continued, "Would you like to go out and get something to eat tonight?" Eyes from both Yugi and Anzu bulged out of their sockets. In Anzu's case her mouth fell open. "We haven't seen each other in a really long time. We could catch up with each other. I just want to spend some time alone with you."

"I….well…." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He thought he was used to Rebecca by now. She would cling to him or smother him with hugs. She was affectionate, but it didn't go beyond that. She had never asked him out on a date. Was that what she asking? Was this a impromptu date? Those greenish blue eyes shimmered with anticipation yet at the same time so hopeful. Oh no. Even her lip was quivering. She probably had her heart set on this. If he said no she would most likely be crushed. The tri-color haired young man never liked when he hurt people. He knew from personal experience how much it hurt to have someone you were interested in not feel the same way. He set a gaze upon Anzu. His eyes dimmed as he remembered how she almost ran after Atemu when he departed from the world of the living. Anzu loved his former alter ego. He had always known that, but a part of him held out hope that she had some romantic feelings for him. He wanted so badly to believe her disapproval of girls like Rebecca or Vivian Wong was a sign of that. However, that wasn't the case. In the end she had chosen Atemu over him. It had been clear as day during the Ceremonial Battle. Over a year had passed and she still mourned his lost. In some ways Atemu's departure hit her harder than it did him. In the first few months after the Ceremonial Battle things between them had been strained at best. She was so lovelorn that she couldn't even look at him. With time things went back to normal. However, that was the problem. Things returned to normal between them. They were friends, nothing more. Their relationship was completely platonic. The harsh reality was that Anzu would always see him as a friend not a lover. He needed to stop holding false hope for a dream. It wasn't healthy to keep pinning for someone who did not reciprocate it. He had been thinking of moving on for a while now. Here was Rebecca standing before him offering him a date.

Now that she was older the age difference did not seem so big. Seventeen and fourteen was much closer in age than sixteen and thirteen in his humble opinion. He didn't dislike Rebecca. She was a bit eccentric, but her heart was in the right place. She had been a good friend to him during the Doma incident and the K. C. Grand Prix. Rebecca was pretty. He could potentially develop romantic feelings for Rebecca. He owed himself the chance to find out. "Yeah, we can go out tonight. It will be fun." His answer had two different reactions from the two girls. Rebecca's attentive mask broke. Overjoyed she became a living ball of energy. She let go of him and jumped up and down while squealing in a high pitch. She threw arms around him again. Brining him into a bone crushing hug poor Yugi was suffocating. Rebecca was enthusiastic about his response, while Anzu had an entirely different reaction.

The aspiring dancer was distraught. He said yes. He actually said yes. Yugi was going out on a date with Rebecca Hopkins! Did she miss something? Had she woken up into some alternate universe where Yugi returned Rebecca's obsession with him? Early that very day she was looking forward to walking home with Yugi alone for once. Rebecca not only stole Anzu's time with Yugi from her, but now she was going to be spending even more time with Yugi alone, on a date. This was completely unjust. Rebecca horded in on her time and now she was being rewarded by giving her a date with Yugi. A sinking feeling reached the pit of her stomach. Her lips completely fell into an upside down U shape. All these emotions swirled around inside of her, anger, sadness, disappointment, regret, disbelief, and finally pain. How could he say yes to Rebecca? He knew how much it bothered her that Rebecca pawed at him let alone when she tried to sneak time alone with him. She wanted him to spend time with her not Rebecca.

Rebecca still swimming in the spoils of victory finally ended her hug to Yugi's great relief. "I am so happy! Where will we go? I have to tell grandpa so he won't worry. I guess he can tell your grandfather for you!" She clapped her hands together; smiling broadly. "Darling, we have to go back to your place. I want to fix my hair a bit!"

He chuckled to himself. A sense of satisfaction came for making Rebecca happy. The former puzzle wearer broke into his famous modest smile. "You aren't hungry now are you?" She shook her head no. "We have plenty of time. You can fix your hair. I wouldn't do anything fancy though. I was just thinking of going to Burger World. It is just a burger restaurant, nothing fancy."

"Don't worry. I will keep it casual." She kept jittering as a output for all her happiness.

Anzu still had not said one word since he agreed to Rebecca's proposal. She was crestfallen. Yugi narrowed his eyes, giving him an inquisitive gleam. Why was Anzu so down all of a sudden? "Anzu….."

"I really should get going," she interrupted Yugi before he could finish his sentence. Instantaneously her expression shifted into a happy go lucky one. He could tell it was forced. "I will see you two later." Anzu waved goodbye to the pair then sped off before either of them could say another word.

"Bye Anzu!" Yugi called after her.

"Bye Anzu!" Rebecca called out to her as well. There was a hint of satisfaction in laced around her words.

Anzu jogged as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she had gotten out of sight her pace turned into a run. She was aimless. There was no where she wanted to be nor was there a place she needed to be. She just ran to get away from them. It was too hard to be around them. The wounds were too fresh. Her mind could still not fully grasp the situation. Yugi, her Yugi had actually accepted a date with Rebecca. How could he accept? He should have known how that would make her feel. He always knew what she felt even before she herself even knew what she felt half of the time yet in this instance he had completely misread her. The young woman stopped right in her tracks. Life was cruel. To have her run to the Kame Game Shop in her distress was beyond cruel considering what happened. "It is just a date. He is probably just trying to be polite," she told herself. "Yes. That is it. He is just too kind to turn her down. I am sure he will just go out with her to spare her feelings. There is nothing to be upset about," she kept telling herself. If there was nothing to be upset about why then did this hole in her heart grow even bigger? She should go. If she was there when Yugi and Rebecca came she would have to a whole lot of explaining that she did not wish to do at the moment. Anzu journeyed to her home. She would put the whole date thing in the back of her mind. Tomorrow Yugi would just say he went out with Rebecca to spare her feelings. The balance of the universe would return. Yugi would continue to cringe at Rebecca's touch, Rebecca would continue her mindless flirting, and she and Yugi would be back to where they were before. A nagging feeling whispered into her ear that things would hardly be that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 concludes. How did you like it? I took liberties with Rebecca's age. I know she was twelve when she and Yugi first met. I assuming she was late twelve when they first met her and that by the time the Doma arc started she was thirteen, in order for her to be fourteen for this story. She has to be older in order for her to score a date with Yugi and really be viable rival for Anzu in this fic. Please review. <strong>


End file.
